Destinos Entrelazados-Trailer
by Princess15eevee
Summary: Bueno este es el trailer antes del fic oficial. Donde Yugi, junto con sus amigos, van a otro mundo muy diferente al suyo pero que oculta un secreto que puede estar relacionado con Yami, Ahiru (una chica que habita en ese mundo con un gran secreto que hara confundir los sentimientos de Yami) y una misteriosa chica que se parece a Bakura y que le hace a Fakir tener una mala espina...


**Sol: Hola fanáticos de Faniction! * aplausos* bueno como es mi primera vez escribiendo en Faniction y...**

**Luna: *interrumpiendo* y la mía!**

**Sol: así ella es mi hermana menor, Luna.**

**Luna: Hola :3**

**Sol: bueno, como decía es Nuestra primera vez escribiendo un fic o en este caso un trailer del fic.**

**Jack: es que te da tanta pereza, mencionando tu falta de tiempo y... *Luna golpea a Sol con una sartén y Jack cae al suelo desmayado***

**Sol: y al que acaba de caer desmayado es mi hermano mellizo, Jack, y bueno en parte es cierto. Pero como no estoy segura si les gustara, quise escribir un adelanto para que se enterré de lo que pasará en este fic que es un crossover de Yu-gi-oh y Princess Tutu.**

**Jack: *medio vivo* y tu me dices loco eh? *golpe de sartén a Sol por parte de Luna y Jack cae de nuevo***

**Sol: gracias Luna, y que comence el TRAILER *aplausos***

_L-S-__L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S_

_Los has visto pelear..._

_Los has visto luchar..._

_Los has visto conseguir lo imposible..._

_pero nunca los has visto..._

GAAAAHHHHH!- Todos caen en un vortice de colores.

_Bailar!_

Uff!-todos caen a tierra desmayados.

-Crees que estén bien- pregunta una niña de cabello anaranjado con ojos azules.

-Yo que se, será mejor que oye!- le responde un chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro.- que que andas haciendo Ahiru?!

-Sólo quiero saber quienes son Fakir- le responde al chico.

-s pero no husmeando en su mochila- le responde molesto.

-pues no creo que preguntarles tampoco lograremos mucho- dijo una chica de ojos rojos y pelo negro reiriendose a los desmayados.

-Rue-chan!- dijeron Ahiru y Fakir.

- y yo también- aparece un chico de pelo blanco y ojos amarillos.

-Mytho!- dijeron, otras vez, Ahiru y Fakir.

- Cállense!- aparece una chica de pelo blanco y ojos grises (imaginense a un yami bakura versión femenina).

- AAAAAHHHHH!- los mencionados y Mytho se desmaya de una forma muy gay.

- Rayos- dijo la chica, mencionando que es fantasma.

-e-eres inofensiva?- pregunto Ahiru atrás de Fakir.

-por su puesto- sus ojos se iluminaban y le apareció el ojo del milenio por un instante- soy inofensiva- y Mytho, quién se había levantado, cae de nuevo.-oigan no deberían ayudar a estos?

_En Faniction..._

Ugg!- los 3 yamis se levantan con pesados y se dan cuenta que tienen cuerpo propio pero...

-QUE ES ESTO?!- grito Yami dándose cuenta que es una especie de León, versión pequeña, de color negro y con melena tricolor. Yami va con Yugi- YUGI!DESPIERTA, ACABO DE CONVERTIRME EN UN LEÓN Y NO SE CÓMO PASO Y...- bueno, todos despertaron incluso al que llamaba pero fue porque...-ROAR, ROAR, ROOOOAAARRR!

-ug? Yugi apaga el despertador- dijo aún un soñoliento Joey.

_llegara..._

-chicos, creo que es Yami?- dijo el oji-violeta.

Todos se quedaron callados hasta que...

-ok, si ese es Yami. Quienes son eso?- dijo Tristán, quien señalaba a un gato blanco y a un puma miniatura, ambos desgreñados, bailando el can-can-can.

-nuestros yamis- dijeron ryou y marik con cara de "porque esto no me sorprende".

_Una fic con..._

-donde estamos?-pregunto Tea.

-no lo se-dijo Yugi.

- Bienvenidos a la academia Cuervo Dorado! - dijo una chica de cabello café y ojos verdes.

- Whoah!- todos dijeron todos.

-esto será genial!- dijo Joey.

- y que lo digas amigo!- dijo Tristan.

-y que hacen en esta academia?- pregunto Yugi

- principalmente se dedica en artes,pintura, música, teatro y principalmente, ballet.

*todos se quedaron callados*

_Acción_

- Yugi, no sientes que nos vigilan?- dijo Yami.

- creo porque?

-Cuidado! -grito Princess Tutu.

-uh?

*aparece una bola de fuego detrás de ellos! a lo cual pudieron evadirla*

-y eso que fue?!- dijo Yugi.

-La pregunta es quien lo hizo- dijo Yami y aparece una chica de vestido dorado con llamas, al estiló ballet, con cabello blanco y una máscara dorada riendo malvadamente.

-Soy Princess Dragon

-quien es esa Princess Dragon- dijo Fakir en su cuarto con una herida de flecha.

_Aventura_

- Ahiru, segura que es por aquí- dijo Rue.

- Según la nota, tenemos que ir por aquí.

*minutos despues*

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! - ambas son perseguidas por una roca gigante al estilo Indiana Jones.

_Misterio_

- Como sabes que fui faraón!- grito Yami

- jiji ya cosas que se de ti faraón-le dijo a yami.- incluso de ti - dijo princess dragón, ahora dirigiéndose a princess tutu.

- uh?- dijo princess tutu.

_Romance_

- Yami que haces? - dijo Yugi cuyo yami miraba la ventana.

- es que no puedo decidir entre Ahiru y Tutu

- pues tienes que eligir.

_Drama_

- No puedo decirle a Yami lo que siento- dijo Ahiru

- porque?- pregunto Amane y Rue

- tengo miedo que no me acepte y… desaparecer.

_y por su puesto... Baile!_

_- crees que estas mallas me quedan gorda? - pregunto Mai._

- No lo creo- dijo Serenity.

-Joey, tu sabes que no era necesario que llevarás un tutu verdad?- pregunto Yugi, mirando a Joey quien usa un tutu.

- oh genial ahora me dirán que no tenía que hacerme el rodete- dijo mientras se volteaba y mostraba el dichoso rodete en su cabeza.

-Bien, ahorfa todos formen parejas- dijo Neko-sensei. Insertece a Yugi y Ahiru bailando, Joey dando de tropezones con tristan y duke mientras las chicas rien, Rue y Mytho siendo ellos y Tea pisándole el pie a Fakir, literalmente, este se contiende para no decir nada.

_Y mucho más!_

- alguien a visto a Kaiba?

*en otra parte*

- ok, ahora que entendieron quiero que el grupo A valla por el material, el grupo B empiezan a construir, el grupo C organicen y tu serás mi supervisor y gerente. Preguntas?- dijo Kaiba a un grupo de mini lagartos.- les daré insectos como pago.

*momentos después se ve a muchos lagartos trabajando, incluso con gordito de construcción, escritorios, herramientas y todo*

-eso siempre funciona.

_Muy pronto_

_L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S_

**Sol: bueno, si quieren saber más mándenos un review!**

**Luna: *con ojos de cachorrito* no cuesta nada.**

**Jack: *presiona un botón y aparecen perritos y gatitos colgados en una caja, la cual esta en un tanque de acido con explosiones, dinamita y… tiburones?* o ellos sufrirán!**

**Sol y Luna: JACK!**

**Jack: que? **


End file.
